Destinée maudite
by YukiDesNeiges
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie et les êtres surnaturels sont traqués et bannis de la société, il existe malgré tout un endroit où ces derniers peuvent aller :Ortzadarra. Nous suivons donc Sasori et Gaara, êtres reniés par leurs villages nataux, dont une rencontre inattendue changera à jamais leurs vies.


Bonjour\Bonsoir !

Je me présente, Yuki, fan incontesté de manga et de yaoi ! Je vous remercie de bien vouloir lire ma toute première fanfiction : _Destinée maudite._ Elle se passe dans un univers alternatif et n'a aucun lien avec Naruto (à pars les personnages). Vous y trouverez du yaoi (homophobes sortaient d'ici), de la romance, de la fantaisie et de la tristesse (parfois) ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'aventure. Haïssant les deathfics, aucuns personnages "importants" ne mourra, sinon, je risque de m'en vouloir à vie.

Bien sûr, certains personnages ne sont pas à moi (vous les reconnaîtrez) mais à Masashi Kishimoto. L'intrigue, le monde, les techniques et les OCs sont de moi par contre. N'étant ni un dictionnaire, ni google, j'ai pu laissé des fautes d'orthographe et autres dans mon écrit. Si c'est le cas, prévenez moi et je changerez cela tout de suite. Si jamais l'histoire vous plais n'hésitait pas à laissé des reviews ! Et si elle vous plait pas... laissais en quand même !

Je ne blablate pas plus, c'est parti mon kiki !

Prologue :

La magie. Une matière complexe et instable que seul quelques rares personnes ont le privilège de manipuler. Dans le monde, il en existe moins de mille. Dans les temps anciens, ils étaient vénérés et crains par des êtres, qu'on ne retrouve aujourd'hui que dans les légendes. Suite à une grande guerre contre des forces antiques, les élus et les anciennes races réussirent à les sceller dans une dimension parallèle à la notre mai en contrepartie, ils virent leur nombre diminuer et on oublia petit à petit jusqu'à leurs existences. Aujourd'hui, toutes personnes possédant une connexion avec la magie, est considérée comme un monstre ou un objet que l'on peut utiliser comme bon nous semble. Pourtant, un danger imminent s'abattra bien sur le monde des hommes... Et seules les élus et les anciennes races pourront y faire face. Décideront-ils de s'allier et ainsi de sauver le monde, ou bien resteront-ils en retrait et verront ainsi tombé la Terre entre les mains des forces maléfiques ?

-Ils sont là ! Attrapez les !

Ils tournèrent la tête à l'unisson et virent une multitude de gardes foncer sur eux. Ils accélérèrent leurs pas et tournèrent à gauche. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle et bloquèrent la porte avec tout ce qui leurs tombaient sous la main. Des cris de rage se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et les deux personnes soufflèrent un grand coup avant de commençaient à parler dans une langue incompréhensible...

 _De l'autre côté de la porte..._

-Chef, ils se sont barricadés à l'intérieur !

Ledit chef fusilla le soldat qui venait de parler et ordonna à ses hommes de tout faire pour ouvrir cette porte. Il les regardait faire quand il sentit une présence derrière son dos. Il dégaina son sabre et se mit en position de combat.

-Vous avez de très bons réflexes. Siffla une voix.

Le chef tressaillit et rengaina son épée.

-Désolé Monsieur. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

-Ce n'est rien. Cela prouve que nous avons bien fait de vous nommez à ce poste. Dit la voix calmement. Sinon, où sont les deux prisonniers ?

-Derrière cette porte, Monsieur. Répondit le soldat en pointant du doigt la porte que les soldats allaient enfoncer, attendant l'aval de leur chef. Ce dernier hocha la tête et on entendit alors un Boum suivit d'un Crac sonore. Le chef marcha au-dessus des débris de la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il n'y avait plus rien. Les deux prisonniers c'étaient volatilisés. Une odeur boisée se fit sentir et le chef se retourna lentement, pris d'incontrôlables tremblements. Avant même qu'il ne puisses ouvrir la bouche, il se fit sauvagement tuer. L'assassin se retourna vers les soldats et les tua tous un par un. Après avoir fini sa ''tâche'', il sortit du bâtiment et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec 7 autres personnes. Elles le questionnèrent du regard et il secoua la tête tout en disant :

-Ils se sont volatilisés.

Tous se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers une immense montagne. Quand ils arrivèrent à ses pieds, ils récitèrent chacun une mélodie et une porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans ce lieu sombre et innospitalier, où flottait une désagréable odeur de mort. Au fond de la grotte se trouvait une ''chose'', assise sur un fauteuil. Si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il était fait de reste d'humain. Le groupe s'inclina devant la chose et le premier d'entre eux parla.

-Ils nous ont échappé, votre Majesté.

Le cri de fureur qui suivi cette phrase fût entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde et fit trembler les terres aux alentours.

 _Dans une grande bâtisse, de l'autre côté de cette montagne..._

-Bonjour Aoi.

La jeune femme se retourna et salua les deux arrivants.

-Bonjour tous les deux. Alors, comment c'est passée votre dernière mission ?

-Très bien, nous allions justement faire notre rapport à Shirota-san.

Les deux garçons montèrent alors les marches d'un immense escalier et se trouvèrent face à une porte. Mais pas n'importe quelle porte : celle-ci était décoré de pierres multicolores et brillait de mille feux. Si on regardait de plus près on pouvait voir des fils d'or cousu dans la soie fine qui recouvrait la porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et se retrouvèrent face à face avec un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, tenant dans sa main une longue cigarette.

-Bonjour Shirota-san. Dirent les jeunes hommes.

Ce dernier ce tourna vers eux et leur sourit gentiment.

-Oh ! Sasori, Gaara ! Bon retour à vous ! Comment c'est passé votre mission ?

-Elle c'est bien passée mais... Commença Gaara.

Shirota-san fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait très mauvais pré-sentiment.

-...nos informations étaient erronées.

-Nous avons interroger l'un des villageois, continua Sasori, et ce dernier affirme que le nombre de combattant de l'Uranium serait environ deux, voir trois fois plus important que ce que nous pensions.

-Sans compter les villages et les groupes extrémistes qu'ils ont rallié à leur cause. Rajouta Gaara.

Shirota-san souffla et sorti de la pièce, suivi de Sasori et Gaara. Il descendit les escaliers et fit un signe de tête à Aoi. Elle comprit immédiatement et appuya sur un bouton. C'est alors qu'aux quatre coins du monde, des personnes reçurent au même moment ce message :

« TMD GPJT WPUSD NJTTJPO UDSNJODD ? SDWDOBJU JNNDJBUDNDOU BV RH »*

-J'ai envoyé le message E12 à tout nos agents ne travaillant pas sur une mission au-dessus de B.

-Très bien. Quand ils arriveront, tu leur diras de nous rejoindre dans la salle A09. Dit Shirota-san.

Aoi hocha la tête et se mit à fouiller dans des papiers.

-Quand à vous, reposez vous un peu avant de revenir me voir. Je sens que vous avez beaucoup de chose à me dire.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent.

Aoi fixa Shirota-san pendant un long moment avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi ne leurs avez-vous rien dit ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Vous ne pouvez plus continuez à les envoyez en mission sans qu'il ne saches pas leurs véritables but ! Cria Aoi.  
Tout en parlant, elle c'était avancé vers lui et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'homme soupira et s'éloigna.

-Je sais. Il nous reste peu de temps avant qu'il ne commence à bouger. D'ici là nous devons être prêt.

* _Une fois votre mission terminée, revenait immédiatement au QG._

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne sais pas si c'est très compréhensible mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir le sortir !

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le premier chapitre de _Destinée maudite_ !


End file.
